Who You Needed Most
by maki-ana
Summary: Standing in the door way was the one person that Sirius had needed all night; Not the person he would have asked for, but the person he truly needed. My first fanfic, slightly inspired by Need You Now-Lady Antebellum. All reviews welcome.


**This is my first fanfic, all types of reviews are welcome (nice or mean). This is a one-shot the was sort of inspired by the song Need You Now- Lady Antebellum. **

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter or Characters from the Harry Potter Series do not belong to me. Neither does the song, Need You Now.**

Who you needed most

Sirius didn't have bad break-ups. It just wasn't like him.

But this one was different.

It was Valentine's Day and just so happened to be the day that marked the four month anniversary of Sirius and Abby's relationship. Being the player he was, it was the longest relation Sirius had ever been in. Abby meant the world to Sirius; she was a Ravenclaw with short curly black hair and bright blue eyes and although she didn't play Quidditch she understood the game and would spend hours talking about popular Quidditch matches with Sirius.

Sirius was walking with flowers in hand on his way to the Room of Requirement where he was meeting Abby for a Valentines date. Normally Sirius would have set up the date, but Abby had wanted to surprise him for Valentine's Day. Sirius had been nervous all day as he planned on telling Abby he loved her for the first time tonight. Stopping to check his hair and tie in a mirror, Sirius tried one last time outside the Room of Requirement to make his hair lay flat; but, alas, it had a mind of its own and would not lay flat. Rearranging the flowers to look their best, Sirius pulled open the door and dropped his flowers. Sirius open the door to find his beloved Abby full-on making out with Eric Sean. Eric Sean and Abby dated for almost eight months last year. Abby and Eric both turned their heads when they heard Sirius enter. "Listen, Sirius, I am sorry. I meant to break up with you tonight, it just wasn't working out." said Abby, but before she could finish her sentence Sirius was already out of the room and on his way to Hogsmead.

Sirius work his way along the secret path to Hogsmead, arriving in Honeydukes. Quickly exiting the store he walked down the alley to the darker half over town where he entered the Hogshead. The Hogheads was filled with its normal strange bunch of people; there were two witches trading, what Sirius was sure was sure was illegal material, in the back corner; at one end of the bar there was a tall hooded figure sitting by himself drinking some strange bubbling drink; other than that there were a few people here and there sitting at tables, talking in hushed voices. Sirius took a seat up at the other end of the bar where he could avoid people. "Fire whiskey" Sirius told the bar tender, who poured him one without question. That is why Sirius had chosen to go to the Hogshead, they never asked questions. If he had gone to the Three Broomsticks he would have been faced with questions about his age, why wasn't he in school, and he had a higher chance of running into a teacher at the Three Broomsticks. Sirius should have seen this coming, he felt. There had been rumors about Abby and Eric getting back together, but Sirius was blinded by love and chose to ignore them. Sirius downed his fire whiskey, he had never had fire whiskey before; the fire burned his throat as it went down. Think about it, he had never had anything so strong before, he never was into drinking. Sirius laugh at himself when he thought about how stupid it was to let a girl change him like this, but it still didn't stop him.

Sirius looked at his watch. A quarter after one; he had better make his way back to the castle. Because Honeydukes was closed by now, he had to use the path under the old willow tree to get back to the castle. Most people thought that there was no way into the Shrieking Shack, but there was one that you could only know about if you had been on the inside and that required a charm to open so Remus wouldn't accidently go through it as a wolf. Sirius was tripping while walking back to the castle. Any passerby could tell he was a little drunk. The castle doors were locked, but Sirius remember an old, unused path he once saw on the Marauders Map that lead into the castle. Sirius followed the path to the Great Hall where, rather than go up the stairs to his dorm, he took the stairs down to the basement on his way to the kitchen. Having missed dinner, Sirius was hungry, but had been too distracted to eat earlier.

The kitchen wasn't was packed with as many house elves as it was during the day because they were all sleeping or working around the school, getting cleaning down before the students and teachers wake up. Even with over half of the elves gone there were still a few cleaning ovens and starting breakfast biscuits that needed to rise for a few hours there to greet him. "What does Sir Black require?" said a house elf that ran up to greet Sirius and take his coat. Sirius recognized the elf from his earlier visits to the kitchen but couldn't recall his name. "Whatever is left over from dinner" said Sirius in response to the elf's question. The house elf scurried off to find Sirius some food, while Sirius took a seat over by the fire place. It only took a few minutes before the house elf was back with a large plate of food and some butterbeer for Sirius. "Will that be all, Sir?" said the house elf as he set the food on the small coffee table in front of Sirius. "This will be fine" said Sirius looking at the food the elf had brought him; mash potatoes, chicken, and a dinner roll. Even though Sirius had been hungry, he still didn't feel like eating; just as he went to grab his spoon, he heard the kitchen doors open.

Standing in the door way was the one person that Sirius had needed all night; and, although he would never admit it, if he had just gone to see her in the first place he would have been okay. But he wouldn't admit it. Standing in the door way was Chantelle; I guess you could say that Chantelle and Sirius were Frienemies. Everyone knew they hated each other. Chantelle played on the Syltherin Quidditch team as a beater and Sirius played a Gryffindor beater; they were made to hate each other. And they did. Whenever anyone was around anyway, because Sirius and Chantelle were from opposite houses they were not allowed to be friends. It was against some secret hidden rule that Syltherins and Gryffindors could not be friends; so Chantelle and Sirius spent their time picking on each other and being mean to one another when people were around. When people weren't around they weren't necessarily friends, they just had a general understanding of each other. They knew they couldn't be friends, but they didn't hate each other as much as everyone thought. "What are you doing here?" questioned Sirius, it was a little early in the morning to be in the kitchen after all. "I saw you come back from Hogsmeads from the Astronomy Tower, I stayed after class to finish some homework. You are lucky no one else stayed after and saw you coming back." Said Chantelle, taking a seat next to Sirius "I heard you and Abby broke up" stated Chantelle. The rumors about Sirius and Abby had already made their way around the school and consisted of everything from her cheating to Sirius using illegal curses on Eric to random house elf being caught in the middle of a duel and killed. "Why do you care?" Sirius didn't mean to come off as rude, he just honestly wanted to know why she cared about his personal life. "Because maybe there is something I can do to make you feel better, so tomorrow when I have to go back to treating you like crap because of my house colors I won't feel as bad about it." "She wanted to end the relationship, so we broke up" said Sirius trying to make it sound like no big deal. "You two did make a cute couple, but I didn't think it would last. She still seemed to love her ex" said Chantelle truthfully. Sirius looked over at Chantelle. It was strange that the one person he needed know wasn't his best friend James, or any of his friends for that matter, but the one person he could hardly call a friend and pretended to hate every waking moment around his friends. Sirius needed Chantelle because she wasn't a friend. She didn't try and cheer him up by saying mean things about Abby, and she wasn't mean to him either. She was blunt and told him the truth; it was good while it lasted, but now its over. Sirius would regret having to go back to being mean to her tomorrow, but Sirius knew she wouldn't take it personally.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it or, at least didn't hate it. I am sorry for any grammar problems, if you saw one you should tell me so I can fix it This is part of a larger story about Sirius and Chantelle falling in love, but they can't be together because of their houses. Basically a Romeo and Juliet story, I have it published under Love and House Colors.**


End file.
